Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-7$ and the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $7$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $5x$ $5x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (5x - 7) = \color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{7(5x-7)}$ $7(5x-7)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(5x-7)-9$.